Love At Last
by Zanity Moon
Summary: This story is about the true feelings that Inuyasha and Kagome have for eachother... One thing happens that makes them wish they told eachother how they really cared... But now it may be too late. This is my first Inuaysha Fan Fic... Hope you like it!! ^_


Love At Last Written by Jennie Noto   
  
INTRODUCTION  
  
This is a story that reflects apon the love that Kagome and Inuyasha share. Inuyasha is a half demon, and Kagome is a mortal from the future. The two have been through so much together, and it is apparent that there is a definite connection between them. The two lovers have one thing standing between them, though. Kikyo, Inuyasha's long lost love, still has the greater part of his heart, and even though she is dead, he refuses to admit she's gone and that he loves Kagome. In this story, the old well at the Higurashi Shrine is being permanently sealed and Kagome will never be able to go back to Feudal Japan ever agin... Can the two settle their differences and admit how much they care for eachother before it's too late?  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
The wind whipped Kagome's beautiful black hair gently and sunlight streamed in through the trees, as she walked through the door of her house and plopped down in the livingroom. She had just come home from school. "Kagome!" Her mother was calling. "Come here please! We are going to take a short journey to Sorceress Jaqulina's plantation!" "Huh?" Kagome sat up from her seat in the comfortable livingroom chair. She wondered why they had to visit the old Sorceress. "Mom?" she asked when she got to the kitchen, where her mother was. "Why are we going to the Sorceress's house?" Her mother smiled. "Sorceress Jaqulina made us a demon ward for the old well in the backyard so that dog boy won't bother you ever again. It also doubles as a permanent seal for the well. It'll be put on tomorrow morning." Kagome gasped. "What?!" Her mother went over to her and gave her a big hug. "I know, Kagome... it seems so unbelievable that you will finally get the chance to live a regular life again... I can see by the expression on your face that you are very excited, hmm?" Kagome was speechless for a moment. Finally she found her voice. "Excited?! Me?! Mother, I'm furious- not excited!" Kagome's mother looked confused. "F- furious?" "Yes, mom! Furious! You can't do anything to that well! That is my only means of travel to get to Feudal Japan!" "That's exactly why we are going to close it off once and for all!" her mother cried. "I don't want you to get hurt, Kagome! And that dog boy doesn't look very trustworthy!" "Mom! I'm not a little girl anymore! I am 15 and I am old enough to take care of myself! And by the way- that "dog boy's" name is Inuyasha! And he's my friend!" With that, Kagome ran out of the kitchen and into the backyard, towards the magic well. "Kagome Kitsune Higurashi! Get back here this minute! Don't you dare go into that well!" "Way ahead of you, mom!" Kagome thought to herself, as she jumped into the well. She was soon surrounded by what seemed to be space... stars shimmered past her and she soared past galaxies. Then all went black. Looking above her, Kagome could see that she was inside the well once again. She poked her head out and looked around, seeing the familiar sights of Feudal Japan. Climbing out of the well, she hurried to Kaede's shack a few minutes away. Sango and Miroku were out hunting for dinner as Kagome hurried past. "Hey!" Sango called, expecting her to slow down. However, Kagome barely waved and kept on going. "Well... she's is in a hurry!" Miroku announced. Shippô was picking berries with Kiarra; almost getting kicked through the air when Kagome hurried past. "Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagoooome!" he cried, holding onto Kiarra's soft fur so he wasn't wisked away. But to his surprise, she didn't stop running. Inuyasha was perched up in his tree listening to Myoga ramble on about some ancient attack method that he had learned from a fellow flea. Inuyasha'a ears perked up at the sound of Kagome's footsteps. "Ah, here comes Lady Kagome now!" Myoga announced. Myoga jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. "Not now, Myoga" she muttered, flicking him off. "WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAA!" he cried, flying through the air. Inuyasha caught him in his hand. "I wonder what her problem is..." he said to himself. He then slowly follwed behind her, following her scent. Soon, Kaede's old shack came into view. "Old woman!" Kagome cried, bursting through the door. Kaede, who was making a potion, spilled it all over the floor. "What hath madeth thou such in a hurry?" she asked, wiping up the spilled goo. Kagome was out of breath, and she tried to tell her, but the words came out in one jumble. "Mymotherisgoingtoputapermanentblockonthewelltokeepmefromcominghere!" Kaede raised an eyebrow. "What is thou speaking of?" Just then, Inuyasha burst through the door. Kagome whirled around to face him. Tears filled her eyes. "Never mind!" she cried, and ran out of the shack, past Inuyasha. Kaede shrugged and went back to making another potion. Inuyasha could feel her strong emotions radiating from her body. "Something is definitly wrong." He said. He turned around and ran after her. [pic]  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Kagome ran through the woods sobbing. How was she going to tell everyone the bad news if she wasn't even ready for it herself? And thinking of Inuyasha and how she would never see him again made her run even faster.  
  
"I'll miss them all too much!" she cried into the wind blowing at her face. Inuyasha could see Kagome heading for his favorite old tree that he always sat in. Kagome climbed it with ease and sat on a branch that stretched out over a large glistening lake. She looked down at the water about 50 feet below her. It lapped quietly on the shores. "Kagome!" Inuyasha called. She jumped and whirled around to face Inuyasha standing on the branch behind her. "What are you doing following me?!" her voice was sharp and he could see she was upset. "I want to know what is wrong with you." He said. Kagome put her hands on her hips and frowned. "Why don't you mind your own business? You wouldn't even care anyway! You're always telling me how stupid I am, or how I always get in the way... so just leave me alone!" Inuyasha clenched his fists and growled. "How dare you talk to me like that! This isn't like you Kagome... why are you so pissed off?" "If you don't leave, smart ass," she threatened, "Then I'll make you leave." "Oh yea, how?" Kagome smiled. "SIT BOY!" she cried. Inuyasha gulped as he felt the weight on his necklace pulling him down towards the ground. Kagome was going crazy, and he had to do something before she hurt herself... then an idea popped into his head. As he fell towards the water, he took the branch that they were on with him. Kagome gasped as she fell into the water below, along with Inuyasha and the branch. Inuyasha quickly surfaced, as did Kagome. She swam towards the shore to escape from him, but he easily caught up with her. He grabbed her arm. "What the hell?! Let go of me!" she cried, tugging to get free. Then, Inuyasha did something out of character. He pulled Kagome towards him and held her closely, to keep her from going any farther. She gasped, and stopped struggling, feeling Inuyasha's strong embrace. "What's wrong, Kagome?" he asked a moment later. She pulled away from him and looked into the water around them. "My mother is going to put a permanent block on the well tomorrow so I can't come here anymore..." she muttered. Inuyasha gasped. "But you can't leave..." Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "I know... I... I don't want to..." she sobbed throwing herself into Inuyasha's arms again. He held her, feeling her tiny body shake as she cried. When she seemed to have calmed down a bit, he said, "Let's get somewhere dry so you don't get sick." He led her out of the water and over to the door of Kaede's shack. He took off his red cloak made from the hair of the fire rat and wrapped it around Kagome. "Go inside and put something warm on, Kagome, and don't worry about a thing. We'll find a way to fix this." With that, he opened the door, and let her in, then shut it behind her softly. Sighing heavily, he slumped his back against the door. The words of Kagome echoed in his head... "My mother is going to put a permanent block on the well so I can't come here anymore..." She can't leave... he thought to himself. I have never told her, but I couldn't live without her by my side... He must have sat there for a long time, because the sun was starting to set as he got up at the sound of footsteps. Sango and Miroku were coming towards him with armfuls off animal skins and meat for dinner. Following closely was Shippô and Kiarra, with a basket of berries for dessert. Then it hit Inuyasha full force- this was the last sunset, the last dinner, the last time for anything for Kagome... and he was just sitting there sulking about it... "Hey Inu!" Sango greeted him. Then seeing him sigh deeply, she asked, "What's goin on?" "Kagome is leaving tomorrow and is never coming back, ok?" Sango gasped and Miroku dropped the furs he had been carrying on the ground. Shippô and Kiarra had been in hearing range, and they had heard as well. "But... Kagome can't leave!" Shippô cried out. Before anyone could say anything else, the door to the shack opened and out stepped Kagome. She took one look at her friends and saw that they all knew. Sango stepped forward. "Kagome..." she began. Kagome could feel her eyes well up with tears again. She tried to hide it by acting like nothing was wrong. "Yea?" "You're leaving?" "Hmph... who told you that?" "Well, that doesn't matter, because I can tell you're upset by the tone of your voice, for starters..." Kagome crossed her arms. "Oh yea? Well what do you know? You don't know anything about me..." "Of course I do! I'm you're friend!" Sango argued. "And friends are supposed to tell eachother EVERYTHING... not keep things from them! "Well, I don't have to tell you anything... maybe we aren't friends!" Everyone gasped at Kagome's harsh words. Sango's eyes filled with tears. Suddenly, the boomerang bone on her back felt heavy... really heavy. She slid it off of her shoulder and dropped it on the ground with a plop. "Fine then!" she cried. "I thought that I was your friend... I guess I was wrong!" Kagome couldn't believe what was happening! She was taking everything out on her good friend! "Sango..." "Leave!" Sango cried. "Leave and see who saves your ass the next time you get into trouble! Inuyasha won't always be around to protect you!" With that, she walked away, into the shack, slamming the door behind her. Kagome stamped her foot and stormed off in the opposite direction. Miroku and Kiarra went after Sango, and Inuyasha and Shippô followed Kagome. They knew that the girls were very good friends and they would both regret it if that was the last thing that they ever said to eachother... Inuyasha ran with great speed to catch up to Kagome. "Kagome!" Shippô cried, hopping off Inuyasha's shoulder and onto hers. "Why were you being so mean to Sango? She was just trying to be nice to you..." Kagome sighed and stopped walking. She sat down on a rock that was on the side of the path and explained. Inuyasha and Shippô sat next to her. "I don't know what came over me... I can't believe I said that stuff to her myself... She is my best friend... and I guess I just didn't want to get all worked up again... so I said the first things I could think of to cover up my true feelings..." "Are you going to apologize to her?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome sniffed a little. "She wouldn't talk to me again, after what I did... I just wish that I could tell her that I am sorry and that I didn't mean anything I said." "Well, you could try..." came a voice. The three turned around to see Sango standing there. She had tear- stained cheeks and her hair was wildly blowing in the wind, down from it's usual ponytail. Kagome gasped and rose from her seat. "S-Sango..." "Kagome, I know that you are upset and I know that there is a good chance that we might never see eachother again... but that is no reason to forget about our friendship." Kagome sighed and looked at Sango. "I am so sorry Sango... will you ever forgive me?" Sango looked into Kagome's eyes and saw that she was sincere. A smile slowly spread across her face. "Of course, Kagome... what are friends for?" Kagome smiled also and threw her arms around her friend. They embraced, remembering every moment they ever shared together... every laughter, every tear, every problem, and every victory. And when they both stepped back, both girls were closer than ever. Shippô, caught in the moment, laid his head against Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled and nudged Shippô off the rock. "Yeesh! Don't get all soft on me, Shippô!" he said. Shippô sighed and shook his head. "When will you ever be nice to me?" he cried, rubbing his bottom, sore from the fall. Kagome smiled. "Oh, don't worry, Shippô... Inuyasha cares for you very much... he just doesn't like to show it." Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Feh!" Sango laughed. "You know," she said, "That kinda sounds like another person I know..." Kagome and Inuyasha both looked up at Sango at the same time. "Who?" they both asked. "See?" she said. "That proves it!" Inuyasha and Kagome looked at eachother and blushed. Then, they both turned away. "Hmph! You don't know what you are talking about." Inuyasha said. But Kagome was silent. She knew that Sango was true... She and Inuyasha cared for eachother very much; they just didn't show it. And she also knew that deep down inside, Inuyasha knew it too. Suddenly, Miroku ran over to them. "Dinner time! In the words of Kaede, 'Thou better hustle back soon or thou shall starve!'" That was enough to break the silence that had settled over everyone. Kagome and Sango linked arms and ran back to the shack together, laughing at Miroku's funny impersonation of Kaede. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippô shrugged and followed the girls. The dinner that night was delicious. Sango and Miroku had hunted very well, and the berries that Shippô and Kiarra had picked were sweet. When dinner was finished, they all stepped outside to relax before heading to bed. Miroku offered Sango has hand and they walked off together, Kiarra trotting behind them. Kaede went to cleaning the dishes that were left from dinner, leaving Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippô together. Shippô jumped into Kagome's arms. "Come on, Kagome!" he cried. "Let's play something!" Kagome smiled and tossed Shippô into the air, catching him gently. They both laughed. Inuyasha hopped into his tree with one leap, and perched himself comfortably on a branch, watching the two friends have fun on their last night together. "Hmph." He thought. "Kagome sure does spend allot of time with that little fur ball... he'll be sad when she leaves..." At that, the wind blew gently; Inuyasha's silver hair blowing in the breeze. "You'll be sad too, Inuyasha..." whispered a voice carried by the wind. He gasped and jumped to his feet, looking around him. A familiar scent was in the air... Then the voice came again. "Why do you hide your true feelings?" Suddenly, Inuyasha knew who it was. "Kikyo?!" he called. A group of sparkles carried by the wind landed on the dark waters below. When they hit the surface, A bright light was formed, and the water around the sparkles turned bright blue, as if the sun was out, shining on one part of the water only. "What the..." Inuyasha muttered. The bright light transformed into the body of Kikyo, and Inuyasha gasped, seeing his long- lost love. She gazed up at him from her spot in the water, seeing to glow in the darkness of the night. Everything around Inuyasha went dark, and he only saw Kikyo. "Dear Inuyasha... we meet again..." Kikyo said. Inuyasha felt tears forming in his eyes at the sound of her voice... he hadn't heard it in so long... "Tell me..." she said. "Why is it you cannot show Kagome your true feelings towards her? You have come so close many times before..." Inuyasha blushed. Was Kikyo jealous? But it turned out to be quite the opposite. "I want you both to be happy." She said with a smile. Inuyasha was confused. "But why?" he asked. "Why do you want me to love another woman? What about my feelings for you, Kikyo?" She looked away. "We have had our chance... obviously fate has decided that we were not meant to be... but I have seen into the future, Inuyasha... you and Kagome shall always be together... if you work to keep it that way." Inuyasha was speechless. How did Kikyo know his feelings for Kagome? Unless she had always been there, watching over him... "Kikyo, why haven't you gone to heaven yet?" he asked. "I shall when I do one good deed." Kikyo said. "Even though I was a sorceress, I still injured you with an evil spell before I was killed, and I need to do a kind act so I can be once again purified." Inuyasha felt the old pain wash over him as he remembered his last days with Kikyo... and how she had shot him with a magic arrow that had kept him asleep in suspended animation for 50 years... Somehow, Kikyo knew he thought of their past, and said, "Do not call to mind the past. Instead, think about the future... I want you to tell Kagome how much you love her, Inuyasha." He looked up, surprised at what she had said. "What?" he asked. Kikyo smiled and her form started to fade back into the glowing light. "You know of what I speak." She said. Inuyasha gasped, seeing Kikyo leaving. There was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to do... "Don't leave me, Kikyo!" he cried. Kikyo shimmered and turned into the bright light once again. "Follow your heart, Inuyasha..." she said, her voice whispering on the wind. Inuyasha then watched as the light faded and the sparkles blew off the water and through the air, swirling around him before flying into the nighttime sky. As soon as they were out of sight, Inuyasha's surroundings faded back, and he found himself back in his tree. Kagome was laying on the ground, and Shippô was leaning over her, calling her name. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and ran over to them. "What happened?" he asked Shippô. "I-I don't know!" the little Fox squeaked fearfully. "She was fine one minute, but the next, she just fainted." "A normal person doesn't just faint, you idiot!" Inuyasha growled to Shippô. "You must have done something to her!" "Well, she did say something before she fainted, but it was hard to make out... it sounded like she said 'Ki...'" "Kikyo..." muttered Kagome, opening her eyes and sitting up. "Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Are you alri... wait... what did you just say?!" Kagome blinked. "Kikyo... was here..." she whispered. Inuyasha couldn't believe it! Had Kagome sensed Kikyo's presence and fainted in shock? "What about Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome started to say something, but was interrupted by the voices of Miroku and Sango returning from their walk. "Hey!" Sango called. "What's goin' on?" Inuyasha quickly stood up, brushing himself off. "Uh, nothing." Was his reply. Miroku smirked. "Did we interrupt a love connection here?" he asked, seeing Kagome sitting on the ground and Inuyasha blushing. "Feh! You're dead wrong! Shippô did something to Kagome and made her faint. I was just checking to see if she was ok, that's all!" "I DID NOT, YOU BIG LIAR!" Shippô cried, punching Inuyasha's leg with his little paws, not causing any pain for the dog demon at all. Inuyasha barely moved his leg, and Shippô rolled away from him as if he had just been kicked pretty hard. Sango smiled. "Well, for someone who was just checking on her, you sure do blush allot!" Inuyasha's hands flew to his face. Miroku laughed. Then his face softened and became serious. "Let's get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day." Everyone nodded in agreement and headed to go their designated spots for sleep. Sango, Kiarra, and Miroku went inside the shack, Inuyasha climbed into his tree, and Kagome and Shippô curled up at the base of the tree. Even though it had been a busy day and sleep lingered among everyone, two minds both pondered the same question- What was the next day to bring? And two hearts broke at that mere thought.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
The sun shone brightly as Kagome opened her eyes. Looking around her, she gasped. "It's morning already?" she asked herself. She bathed in the river and got dressed quickly. When she was done, everyone was awake and sitting down to breakfast. Time seemed to speed up, greedily devouring Kagome's last moments in Feudal Japan, for she soon found herself surrounded by her friends, at the well. Her eyes filled with tears as she said goodbye to each of her friends. She gave Shippô a big hug. "Don't worry, Shippô, I'll be back one day to play with you..." she said. "In the mean time, here is something that I got for you." Kagome handed Shippô a little red bouncy ball. He sniffed back tears. "I've got to be strong for Kagome." He thought to himself. He smiled at Kagome and hugged the little red ball, trying to show Kagome how much he adored the gift. Kagome smiled. Then, she turned to Miroku. "I wish you health and good luck on the road to recovery." She said, pointing to his hand which contained the wind tunnel. He nodded and smiled. "Oh, and here- take my bow and arrow... I don't want you to use your wind tunnel alone to protect yourself anymore..." Miroku laughed a little, thinking of the times that he had tried to defend himself against a demon with the wind tunnel and failed. Kagome then turned to Sango, and said, "You are my best friend, Sango... I will miss you very much. Take care of yourself..." A tear rolled down Sango's cheek as she stared at the ground. To lighten things up, she added, "Oh, and here is some Ramen Noodles for Inuyasha. He really loves them, and you know who to cook them." She added, handing Sango four cans of noodles from her backpack. Kagome reached down and patted Kiarra on the head and she purred. Then, Kagome turned to face Inuyasha. Sango motioned for Miroku, Kiarra, and Shippô to go with her. She knew that the two needed to be alone... They all gave her hugs and left sadly. Kagome could not bring herself to look Inuyasha in the eyes. She knew that if she did, she would break down and he would think she was pathetic for being so upset. But she soon found out she was wrong. Inuyasha sighed. "So you're leaving..." he said. "Forever..." "Oh, Inuyasha..." Kagome cried. He hugged her tightly and she hugged him back just as hard, both crying. Kagome stepped back a little. "Good luck on your journey to find the rest of the jewel shards." She started to unhook the necklace that the jewel was attached to and slid the gem off the chain. She held it out to Inuyasha. He shook his head. "Kagome, it's yours. No mater how much I want it, you are it's rightful protector." Kagome took his hand in hers. She opened his palm and placed the jewel in it. Closing his fingers over the jewel she said, "Inuyasha, the reason I wanted the jewel to become whole again was so I could make you a full mortal. I knew that was a sure way we could be together... But now that I can't come back, this jewel is useless to me. I am giving it to you because you need it more than me... You'll be able to turn into a full demon with it... once you find all the missing shards... and then you can be happy." Inuyasha looked at the Shikon Jewel in his hand. Almost the whole time that Kagome had been with them, he had wanted the jewel so badly that he tried to take it a couple of times... But now she was just giving it to him? And suddenly her words sunk in. She hadn't been trying to annoy him by keeping the jewel... she had wanted to make him a mortal so they could be together with it. Inuyasha suddenly was ashamed of himself for acting so rude trying to get Kagome to give him the jewel so many times... Kagome had been trying to show her affection by keeping the jewel. "Kagome I can't..." She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please take it." She urged. "I have no use for it, and I will feel better knowing that you will be happy." Inuyasha nodded. "But Kagome..." he said. "The only thing that would make me happy is to have you here with me, jewel or no jewel..." Then Kagome knew that it was time. She pulled away and backed over to the well. Inuyasha watched her go. She hopped up onto the ledge and took one last look at everything... one last look at Inuyasha... a tear rolled down her cheek as she felt a soft breeze caress her face. "You know," Inuyasha said, "I would do anything for you, Kagome... even if it means turning myself into a mortal so that we can always be together..." Kagome gasped at what he said... If only she could stay... Those were her last thoughts as she leaned over the opening of the well and jumped through. Inuyasha gasped as a wave of grief took over his body. He ran to the well and looked down into the darkness into which Kagome had disappeared. "Kagome!" he cried, even though he knew she couldn't hear him, "I love you!"  
  
CHAPTER 4 Kagome climbed out of the well and looked around. She was back in her backyard, and she could see her mother and Sorceress Jaqulina standing there, waiting for her return. Her mother was about to scold her for disobeying her and going into the well, but she stopped when she saw the pained expression on Kagome's face. Instead, she motioned for Jaqulina to put the demon wards on the well to block it once and for all. Jaqulina covered the well opening with a woden board, and held up a spell scroll, chanting, "Ancient forces of this evil well, you are banished from this time and place, forever." "No!" Kagome cried, running towards the well. Her mother caught her, and hugged her tightly to keep her from going into the well again. The sorceress put the spell scroll on the wood covering. It started to glow. Suddenly, a voice echoed in Kagome's mind. "Kagome... Remember... everything..." At that, thousands of memories flew through her head... Memories of her and Inuyasha... of the good times and the bad times... and then her mind went blank as she lost consciousness and fell limp in her mother's arms. "Kagome!" he mother cried. "It must be an evil spirit using it's last attempt to hurt her!" cried Jaqulina. "Cursed Souls! Be gone!" She placed hundreds more Spell scrolls upon the well, and then everything seemed to grow very calm and peaceful. Kagome's mother looked up in surprise. "The well has been permanently sealed." Said Jaqulina. CHAPTER 5  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and groaned, clutching her head. She was back in her room, in her bed... "Was it all a dream?" she asked herself. She got up from her bed and walked around her room, making sure that she was awake. "What a dream!" she exclaimed. Everything had felt so real... especially the love that she had felt towards that Dog Demon Inuyasha... She had never had such a powerful dream that left her with tears if pain and grief when she awoke. It was one that she would never forget... Kagome wiped her eyes, trying to forget about the dream of Feudal Japan. She walked over to the mirror and stared at her refection... and gasped. It wasn't her reflection that she saw. It was Kikyo, and she was staring back at her, smiling. At that second, Kagome knew that it had been no dream... it had been real- very real. "Kagome..." she said, "You and Inuyasha were meant to be together always... You cannot abandon eachother, not even now..." "But how can I get back to him? The well has been sealed!" Kagome asked, feeling despair overwelm her once more. Kikyo smiled. "Before I go to heaven, I had to do a good deed to purify my soul... let's just say that I was a sorceress... and that there are other ways of getting to Feudal Japan through a certain spell..." With that, Kikyo's reflection faded away, and Kagome could see the mirror turn into a portal. Without fear for herself or hesitation, she jumped through. "I'm coming, Inuyasha!" she thought to herself. Kagome opened her eyes and was surprised to be in Feudal Japan, sitting were the well used to be... it was gone, but in it's place was a single flower... The crunch of leaves behind Kagome startled her and she whirled around. "Inuyasha!" she cried, seeing the handsome face of the Dog Demon she thought she would never see again. "K-Kagome?!" Inuyasha gasped. Kagome smiled and nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Kagome! It really is you!" Inuyasha cried, racing towards her. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She could feel his arms around her waist. It felt so right to be with him... Suddenly, a voice echoed through the air. Inuyasha and Kagome pulled away and looked up into the sky. There was Kikyo, with golden sparkling wings. "I am going to heaven now." She said. "My good deed was accomplished casting a spell to create a portal for Kagome... take care of eachother..." With that, she disappeared into the sky with a smile. Kagome turned to Inuyasha, looking deep into his amber eyes. She was surprised to find him staring into hers. A tiny tear made its way down her cheek. Inuyasha wiped it away gently. He then took out the Shikon Jewel and placed it back around her neck. "I love you Kagome." He said. Kagome smiled. "I love you too, Inuyasha." Then, Inuyasha pulled her into a kiss. As their lips touched, the necklace around Inuyasha's neck fell to the ground. The spell that bound Inuyasha was broken, for the two had finally settled their differences and fell in love. And that was the way it was supposed to be. 


End file.
